


Snowed In

by SantaBaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty!Sherlock, Dominant John, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Snowed In, sexy ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaBaby/pseuds/SantaBaby
Summary: Sherlock and John are snowed in and Sherlock is bored. John knows just what to do.





	Snowed In

Sherlock kicked the football into the wall again. “This night is passing by impossibly slow,” He complained. “God, why must snow days be so boring?!” 

John turned the page in his new book. “Probably because you don’t relax,” He said without looking up. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Of course I don’t relax. There’s no capacity in my brain for that,” He said. He kicked the ball again and John set his book down. 

“Sherlock. I swear if you kick that ball one more time, I’m going to lock you in your room and guard the door,” John threatened. 

Sherlock scoffed. “You? I’d be able to wriggle out of your grasp before you could get me in my room,” He said arrogantly. 

John raised his eyebrows. “Really?” 

Sherlock nodded. “I can prove it, if you’d like.”

John smirked. “Fine. Come here,” He said, standing up. Sherlock walked over to him and, with surprising skill, John twisted his arm behind his back. “Go ahead. Prove yourself,” He said. 

Sherlock huffed. Surely this would be simple. He attempted to pull from John’s grasp but he was unsuccessful. “Fine, John, you win,” Sherlock said. 

John chuckled and let Sherlock go. Sherlock pivoted and went to grab John but the older man was too prepared. He grabbed Sherlock and shoved him against the wall with incredible force. His left hand pinned Sherlock’s hand to the wall and his other hand was over Sherlock’s throat. He was careful not to choke the man though. 

John looked at Sherlock. This stupid man. This stupid, arrogant, pain in the arse was the man he’d chosen to love. But he didn’t regret it. As John looked at Sherlock, he saw awe and arousal. Sherlock had discussed his military kink with John a few times but he’d never actually done anything to trigger it. Now, he’d pinned Sherlock to a wall and subconsciously looked at his lips. 

Sherlock let out a shaky breath. His heart was racing and his mind was running wild at the thought of John dominating him, controlling him, ordering him around... The possibilities were endless. Sherlock gazed into John’s eyes. He saw that they were filled with the same want that his were. He decided to please both of them and kiss him. 

Sherlock’s lips met John’s and he completely melted. John wrapped his around around Sherlock’s hips and pulled him closer. His left hand was still holding Sherlock’s wrist and he was now drawing figure eights into his skin. He rotated his hips and ground on Sherlock. He tasted so sweet and he couldn’t wait to taste the rest of him. 

Sherlock took in a breath before diving back into John. His tongue darted in and out of his mouth and he licked John’s lower lip. He bit it and groped at John’s ever growing bulge in his pants. John moaned and grabbed Sherlock’s hand. “No teasing for you today. You lost, which means I’m in control,” John growled. His voice was a deep rumble and it went straight to Sherlock’s cock. Sherlock moaned and did nothing to prevent John from pinning his other hand to the wall. 

John continued grinding his hips on Sherlock’s until he felt Sherlock’s erection nearly popping out of his trousers. He dropped one of Sherlock’s hands and began working on his trousers. They fell and Sherlock stepped out of them. His black briefs left his legs exposed and cold. John trailed one of his hands down Sherlock’s bare skin. Sherlock shivered and John let a hot breath warm up Sherlock’s ear. “Your room or mine?” He asked.

”Mine,” Sherlock said. Sherlock had a bigger bed anyways.

John smirked and led the other man to his room. He locked the door behind them and was immeadiatly back on Sherlock. He kissed him passionately and pushed him into the bed. Sherlock fell and bounced once on the mattress.

John ripped off his red shirt and threw it to the ground. He clambered onto the bed and climbed up to Sherlock. He took his pants into his mouth and pulled. The black elastic was easily pulled and they came straight down. Sherlock’s erection stood up and John grinned. “Hello there,” He said. He set one hand on Sherlock’s thigh and let his touch tickle Sherlock. He twitched and reached down to grab his cock. John grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the bed. Sherlock wasn’t getting off that easily. He smirked up at Sherlock and advanced.

He was right over Sherlock, shirtless and impossibly hard. John sat on his knees, straddling Sherlock, and pulled his belt from its loops. He tossed it to the ground and slipped off his trousers with ease. He stretched the elastic of his pants for a moment- just to tease Sherlock- but then pulled them down, exposing his large cock. It flicked up and Sherlock moaned at the sight of it. John bent down and kissed Sherlock. He gripped his hips and flipped them around.

Now, Sherlock was on top and John was bottom. John reached for the lube he knew Sherlock kept in his drawers and squirted some into his hands. He rubbed his hands up and down his hard shaft. He moaned at the touch and lathered himself up. 

When he was slippery with lube, John readjusted the younger man on top of him and grabbed his waist. He let his hands trail down Sherlock’s back, down to his arse. He took a good squeeze and Sherlock gasped. “John,” He groaned, his voice thick with lust and passion. 

Now, John decided to have the real fun. He smirked up at Sherlock and entered him slowly. Sherlock moaned and shook. John pulled out, then entered again. He stretched Sherlock and finally decided he was ready. He entered Sherlock and listened to his swears.

“ _Christ, fuck, damn it_ ,” Sherlock swore. He bucked and rested his forehead against John’s. “Please,” He begged.

John smirked and thrusted. “ _Jesus fucking Christ_!” Sherlock moaned, throwing his head back. John thrusted again, harder this time. Sherlock moaned and cursed John’s name to the wind. John pounded into Sherlock mercilessly and didn’t stop. 

He did take a break though, eventually, but only to flip them around again. Now, John was back on top. He pinned Sherlock’s shoulders to the mattress and thrusted again. Sherlock moaned and cried out as John thrusted again. His cock was throbbing with how hard he was and he was ready to cum. John thrusted again and whispered into Sherlock’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk,” He growled.

Sherlock groaned and shook with pleasure. “Yes...” Sherlock moaned. He reached up to bite John’s lip and collapsed back into the pillows. 

“How much do you want me?” John teased. He nipped at Sherlock’s ear and shifted his hips, reminding Sherlock who had the dominance that day.

Sherlock moaned and his answer caught in his throat. “So fucking much, John. Oh, oh, yes, please John, yes, oh,  _FUCK ME JOHN_!” Sherlock shouted as John pounded into him. 

John loved when Sherlock swore. He knew then that he was doing everything right- everything spectacularly- when he swore. 

“Oh, yes. John, John. Oh, mmm,” Sherlock’s moans rang in John’s ears and he bent his head down. He sucked on Sherlock’s nipple and listened to his cries. “Ooh, YES! Yes, John. Oh!” 

John licked at the hardened nub and sucked harder. “Like that?” He asked Sherlock. “Ooh, like that?”

”Yes, oh yes. John, YES! GO, PLEASE, OH,” Sherlock moaned. 

Sherlock felt his balls grow heavy with seed and warned John. “Fuck, John, I’m, I’m gonna- I’m gonna, OH!” Sherlock cried out as John thrusted as hard as he could. 

Semen covered John’s chest and legs. Sherlock moaned in relief and panted. Feeling Sherlock’s seed cover him, John came too and groaned in pleasure.

He exited Sherlock and collapsed onto the mattress beside him. Sherlock panted and John went to go get a towel. He cleaned himself up and handed it to Sherlock. He wiped up the cum on his stomach and cock. He tossed the towel away and pulled John close. They kissed and Sherlock smiled. “Goodnight John,” He said, his voice strangled from moaning and swearing.

John chuckled heartily. “Goodnight Sherlock,” He said. They kissed once more and John pulled the blankets over himself. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock, spooning him, and fell asleep to the soft sounds of his lover’s breathing.


End file.
